comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Knockout (OC)
Heather Danielson is a well known model. Could be considered 'Supermodel.' Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Cover model at age 18 and 19. Publicly gained powers on twitter. Yes, someone posted video feed of her first time with powers on Twitter. Someone even gave her a name then. A Knockout... as the young man called her. Does many charitable tasks, has been out of the limelight for two years since then. Brand new to New York City, setting up a security company of all the weird things. Background Some people these days feel so old when you tell them you were born in 1997. But that is when Audrey and Danny Danielson had their first child. Heather was an only child growing up, and her parents loved her very much. They still do. But even at a young age, she was turning heads. Her beauty was such that at age 12, she was cast for a television commercial, and then recruited by a local modeling agency. She was born in the Midwest. In St Louis, Missouri. Not the sort of place people think of when you think of supermodels. But hey, her natural blonde hair and her flawless face didn't care where she grew up. In her teens, she started modeling more than just Wal-Mart catalogues, and she actually started to make money from it. More to the point, her legal guardians started setting money into accounts for her for when she became an adult. By the age of fifteen, she was modeling youth bathing suits. And while she never went in for full on adult naked stuff, at the age of eighteen, on her eighteenth birthday to be specific, she posed for her first Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition. She made the cover of that issue in a bikini that may as well have been painted on. She never really got over that though. As people think that she's a brainless set of boobs. But it was one year later, when she was modeling for her second swimsuit edition that things went all sideways. You see, she was obviously not the only one modeling there. But they were shooting on location. And it happened to be a location where Hydra had set up shop. They were trying to re-create the Super Soldier Serum that hat been used to make Steve Rogers into Captain America, and they had dozens of formulae there. These formulae were being transported to a facility that happened to be near the photo shoot location. Now, as fate would have it, they were being transported under the radar by car. Heather and a friend of hers were grabbing coffee, and the driver was staring at Heather when he missed her friend walk right out in front of his car. Now, looking back, it seems like a string of coincidences that are unlikely. But the passenger was not wearing his seatbelt, and Heather ran to push her friend out of the way..... the driver slammed on his brakes... the car struck Heather and the passenger (carrying the formulae) flew threw the windshield, slamming into Heather as she was thrown up atop the car and then the two of them ended up tangled in a heap on the street. Somehow, every one of the formulae he had been carrying in glass vials.. had broken and poured over Heather beneath him. To this day, nobody has any idea which ones and how much of any of them got into her bloodstream, but by the time the ambulance arrived... she was totally uninjured, and the passenger was badly hurt, but apparently her body protected his from dying on the street. It was a rather public outing of powers. Even moreso when the driver woke up and tried to recover the formulae, and when she got up... he shot her three times. To no effect. Well, blood sprayed and bullets did damage, but the wounds were gone immediately. He and his accomplice fled, but there was a new metahuman in the world. All of this was caught on camera too. Many cameras. Smartphones and Twitter-addicts being what they are. Plus, Paparazzi loved following the girls around. She already had a readymade superhero moniker, as one of the people recording video of the incident of her being shot said, "Man, she sure is a Knockout." on the audio feed. Nobody has any idea who said that, but the name stuck. So, after the shoot was done, she spoke with her father and they decided that she was going to put these abilities to use. They hired Ari, a retired Mossad agent to teach her how to take care of herself, and the ins and outs of personal security. Two years later, the money they had set aside for her has been invested into her security company based in New York City. Personality *'Idealist' - Heather grew up and was raised by parents who did their best to teach her to look for the best in people. She thinks that there is always a way to do things that is the -right- way. That one need not sacrifice their soul to do the right thing. She will not behave like the 'age of iron' anti-hero sorts. She truly believes that those with power have a duty to help others. *'Driven' - Heather believes that one does whatever it takes to get to the top, to do what is right. She was taught this by her father too. To not give up. To strive for your dreams and to not settle for anything less. Now, with her abilities, she has the ability to be -truly- tenacious. She doesn't believe in giving up, no matter what. *'Self-Sacrificial' - Heather is willing to take a shot for someone. I mean sure, it's less of a threat since she almost can't die. But she always had that instinct. In fact, that's what led her to getting her powers. But either way, she's the sort who will throw herself in the line of fire to save a total stranger. *'Vain' - Look. She's spent a few years as a model. Beauty is a trait that she has in abundance. But once that she also -believes- in. She knows she is pretty and she values her beauty quite highly. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken